crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Crappy Farts Go Home Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2014
12:01 Kniro is kind of scaring me in the first panel... 12:01 xd 12:01 he's like 12:01 "EEEE!1!!!111!11!!!!!11" 12:02 GOD SIGMA WE'RE FOLLOWING THE SAME PEOPLE 12:02 eh.. 12:02 EH? EH. 12:02 SMALL WORLD 12:02 IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL 12:03 OH MYYYYY 12:03 OH BOY 12:03 0o 12:04 x_x 12:04 KAT why do I feel like you're the one who asked what Venice would look like in "Sonic Boom Knuckles" style with a coconut bra? 12:04 LOL 12:04 BECAUSE IT WAS 12:04 YES 12:04 ;) 12:04 I KNEW IT 12:04 SONIC BOOM KNUCKLES 12:04 I like turtles. What about you? 12:04 http://media.tumblr.com/52cd982a55ee8a56dbbbe6accdbe0c27/tumblr_inline_n93cvm4TuQ1rxsyqg.gif 12:04 okay Tito's mouth is OH 12:06 OKAY I'M REDOING TITO'S FACE MY GOD 12:06 NIGHTMARE FUEL 12:06 lol 12:07 POST IT FIRST 12:07 OKAY 12:07 YAY 12:08 dudududududududududududududu 12:08 it's kinda OH! 12:08 darude sandstorm 12:08 it's kinda OH BOY! 12:08 IT JUST WASN'T TURNING OUT RIGHT... 12:09 LOL WHAT 12:10 OH MY 12:10 ;) 12:10 is this one gonna be digital? 12:10 ye 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 OH GOD 12:11 Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12:11 ;) 12:11 http://fyeahbettersonicfancharacters.tumblr.com/post/60179522870/i-present-to-you-a-funny-parody 12:11 OH MY GOD THAT 12:12 LOOK WHAT SPYRO DID 12:12 XD 12:12 WHAT 12:13 WHAT 12:13 WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME 12:14 *Pokes spyro* 12:14 http://s11.postimg.org/yp1gwoz6r/who.png 12:14 welcome to crappy farts 12:15 WHAT IS THIS 12:15 don't try to protect yourself from us farting on your face 12:15 yep 12:15 IT'S NO USE 12:15 WHY IS THAT THERE 12:15 oh, hey 12:15 I DON'T KNOW 12:15 I did that 12:15 i'm pretty sure it's a remake of an Eddsworld comic @KAT 12:15 yep 12:15 HOW DID THAT GET THERE 12:15 It is 12:15 Ugh 12:15 I mean why is it posted on that random forum site 12:16 http://forums.mylittlemercs.co.uk/index.php?/topic/4723-sonic-fan-character-wiki/ 12:16 I have same question 12:16 GOD NO 12:16 WE'RE POSTED EVERYWHERE 12:16 not really 12:16 but yeag 12:16 *yeah 12:16 we're posted everywhere 12:16 "I don't.. what?" 12:17 okay then 12:17 THE 111 COMIC 12:17 GO DOWN ON THE PAGE 12:17 OMG 12:17 WHAT 12:17 ABOUT ME? 12:18 Also there's one of Macca29032002's characters on there 12:18 "Will the Molehog" 12:18 oh yeah 12:18 WOW 12:18 HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THOSE NUMBERS MY GOD 12:18 oh wait 12:18 it's a date isn't it 12:18 snegon 12:18 yeah 12:18 I just noticed that 12:18 snort 12:18 HIS BIRTHDAY!>!!>?!>?1>?!>?!>?! 12:18 3-29-2002? 12:19 March 29th 2002 12:19 i guess... 12:19 he's 12? 12:19 I guess 12:19 like my webkinz username form forever ago 12:19 ..... 12:19 YOU GUESS? 12:19 mine was just REXY 12:19 like if I memorized pi = 3.141592653589793238462 something 12:19 NO he's 14 by now then 12:19 OH MY GOD 12:19 DID YOU DO MATH, KNIRO? 12:19 19456 12:19 I don't know I didn't calculate it 12:20 wait, yeah 12:20 12 12:20 KAT19456 12:20 cause i'm.... 12:20 yeah he would be twelve 12:20 GOD 12:20 i joined when i was 11.... 12:20 I made a second account called Rexy19456 because my first one had too much stuff on it... 12:20 I've been on the internet since I was like 6 12:20 wait.... 12:20 o___o 12:20 basically yeah 12:20 HA 12:20 12 12:20 ok 12:20 All you young ones lol ._. 12:20 yeah 12:20 cau's i'm 13 now 12:21 I've been on it since I was 4/5 12:21 ..................... 12:21 HEY, I'M 13 TOO 12:21 I've been on since whenever Webkinz came out ._____. 12:21 back then I was playing friggin roblox 12:21 i think we've all been on the internet for a long time.... 12:21 I swore and some user said "Report him" 12:21 fandom? 12:21 not so long 12:21 WOW 12:21 WAIT WAT 12:21 .___________>_>___________>>< 12:22 I remember it kinda clearly 12:22 It'll probably be a decade I've been on the internet in 2 years Error: Invalid time.